


The real question is, is it the Brit, or the Pizza healing the heartbreak?

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael invites Gavin over for some Halo 4 and Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real question is, is it the Brit, or the Pizza healing the heartbreak?

Michael had invited Gavin over earlier that day, the first interaction he’d had with the Brit after his and Lindsay’s break up. The achievement hunter gang still remember the fear that ran through their veins the following few months. Not only was Michael depressed and low, he was even shorter tempered than before, Geoff had to take him out for talks frequently. Gavin had been the only one to even attempt conversation with him in the first few months, he always came back biting his lip and even more insulted than previously, but at least his anger was something. That was all Gavin could really ask for.and it’s all he needed to know that this would get better for him.

Although it had been a year, the pain was still prevalent in Michael’s eyes. He had gotten better, no doubt due to worry that he would also lose his job, and not only his girlfriend. Gavin, however, had never given up and it was perhaps why the man had finally given in and had invited the British male over. He looked so positively overjoyed with himself that it would have been impossible for Michael to keep his own grin from his face.

He had chosen the games, had ordered pizza and had a shit ton of beer that he was sure he would devour mostly himself. Everything was ready and waiting for the Brit, unlike a lot of people would think, Michael was unnaturally organised, or at least his apartment was. Michael had Halo 4 already set in the Xbox, waiting to be played. Griffball had found it’s way into Michael’s head, a craving to play it after leaving the game for so long. The Brit took his sweet ass time in finding his way to Michael’s apartment, although that was to be expected. This was Gavin. The Brit does find his way over in the end, and he’s brought his own sense of cheer and unbridled joy. He came bounding in, throwing himself down onto the couch and snatching up the controller.

“GRIFFBALL” he exclaims, cracking open a beer while he waits for Michael to sit down, crack open his own and take a large gulp. “you ordered pizza, right?” Gavin’s tone comes across as almost accusing, as if neglecting the pizza would have been the most heinous crime of the century.

“who forgets to order pizza? Jackass” Michael mutters, although instead of the frown Michael had almost hoped for, he earned a chuckle instead. Michael frowns and takes another deep sip, the beers bitterness keeping his mind on track for now. The game starts and both characters are running furiously for the ball in the centre of the court, Gavin has first possession and is soon taken down by Michael’s gravity hammer, Michael grabs it and runs, letting out his own manic laugh as Gavin curses and chases after him, switching to the plasma blade at the last moment and killing Michael in the one shot.  
“YES!” Gavin exclaims, his giggling continues as he races back down to his goal and puts it in, all the while Michael cursing and shouting. He was still cursing when the doorbell rang out, shouting back insults as he opens the door.

“hey, uh-that’ll be fifteen bucks, man” he’s short and stocky, and looks terrified of the curly haired, freckle faced man. Michael hands m his money and wishes him a goodnight. Michael shuts the door with his foot and makes his way to the kitchen.

“GOAL” Michael hears from the living room, forcing him back in a seconds notice.

“are you scoring while I”m not there you jackass?!” Gavin only giggles in answer, and though Michael’s a long way ahead. He forgets plates and cutlery, bringing the box over and placing it on the coffee table. He grabs a slice and leaves it hanging from his mouth as he kills Gavin with the gravity hammer, grabs the ball and races to the other side, doting himself points, just enough in front. He chows down and before either of them know it the pizza is demolished, nothing but some crumbs and grease on cardboard.

The game goes on for hours, Griffball turns into King of the Hill, which turns into Slayer, which turns into Oddball. They go on and on until their punching playfully at each other to try and get them off of their game. Both men laughing loudly, the beer having loosened them up, and the pizza now sitting comfortably in their stomachs. It’s not long though before their jumping on each other, Michael punching Gavin with no real intention of hurting him.

“fucking hell, Gav” Michael laughs, pulling the man to him, their lips collide and it’s messy and wary at first. Both Michael me Gavin were wary, neither knowing if this was the beer, or perhaps just n the midst of all the gaming. Gavin placed his hand around Michael’s neck, his fingers teasing and pulling at the curls on the nape of Michael’s neck. It’s not long before Gavin’s straddling Michael, his hips rocking vigorously to receive some sort of friction as their tongues battled for dominance. The game was forgotten and the controllers were discarded to the side, Lost in their obliviousness. Michael’s shirt is torn off in Gavin’s haste and it’s not long before Michael’s belt is to follow, Gavin removes his own shirt.

The boys are working each other out, their fingers following lines and contours they didn’t know existed. Gavin’s mouth follows Michael’s jawline, curving down his neck and along his collarbone. Michael, breathing heavily and forcefully, forces himself up, Gavin whines but the deep chuckle that leaves Michael encourages Gavin to go on, his teeth lightly nipping his skin, is tongue glancing over the reddened patch. Michael bites his lips but he makes it to the bedroom, stumbling over his own feet and finding it difficult to keep his mind on one thing. Between gain leaving multiple hickeys and the amount of willpower it takes to continue on with his way is unfathomable. Gavin smirks and when Michael lowers him to the bed, he flips them, straddling Michael, his fingers unknot themselves from his curls and Gavin followed the lines of Michael’s body again. He rocks his hips, letting out a mewl as Michael lets out a deep groan, both of them hard and their pupils blown large. There’s a bout of laughter as Gavin fumbles around with Michael’s belt buckle, the swoosh of the fabric as he unwinds it, and the clatter when it lands on the ground somewhere behind him. 

Gavin chuckles.

"Fucking hell Gavin, come on then." Michael growls at him.

"Nuh uh uh" Gavin teases, his smirk growing.


End file.
